<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Way on a One Way Track by youthwillnotendure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366271">Wrong Way on a One Way Track</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure'>youthwillnotendure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse goes to Gale's and Gale knows what's happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse dropped the gun and looked down at his hands, tears in his eyes that he couldn't quite shed yet. Why weren't his hands covered in blood? Where was all of the blood? He had killed people, even if it was unintentional and their deaths were on his hands. At a small noise he looked back up to the man in front of him and past him into the chaotic looking room. He could see the red carpet peeking out from behind the door and a mess of books that looked like they had taken a lifetime to collect.<br/>
"I can't…" he whispered, shaking his head. He was horrified that it had come to this. He was Walt's lapdog now; the man said jump and he did, no question of how high, the man said cook this and he did. When Heisenberg asked him to come and kill a man in cold blood to keep himself (and by extent, Jesse) safe he came to do just that. For no other reason than Heisenberg said to. </p><p>Walt was the only one looking out for Jesse. His family had long since gone and he had long since abandoned them in return. He still remembered the look on his brother's face as he took credit for having the blunt. He knew. How could he not? And he wanted to change things, he didn't want his baby brother ending up in the sort of life that he was now chained to. Realising in his 30s that he has never done anything. Significant with his life, only smoked meth and weed with mates and started to help create a fucking drug empire. He was helping other people ruin their lives and that's all. That was his legacy, a path of destruction. Maybe it would have been better if he had been killed way back when this was just starting out, scare Mr White away before Heisenberg had a chance to take over. </p><p>He was so caught up in his train of thought that Jesse didn't register Gale slowly moving to take the gun and put it on a table beside the door, moving slowly not to alarm him. He finally worked out what the man was doing when he was being led into the room, a comforting hand on his elbow as they walked over that red carpet. Gale knew what was going to happen tonight and here he was being invited into the other guy's place? He knew that someone would be on their way to kill him and then Walter because of this, that he had to kill Gale and run. Be ahead of the game.<br/>
But he couldn't. He looked at Gale and all he could see was the fear in his eyes and the blood that would be all over the floor. Be could hear what the gunshot would have been like. He could hear the screaming of people as they realised what had happened and what was going to happen now. He could hear the footsteps of the man that would be chasing him down for what he had done. He could hear- </p><p>Gale pressed something into his hands and knelt down beside him, a gentle hand on Jesse's forearm. "Have a cup of tea. I'll talk to whoever it is on their way. You stay here." He spoke quietly and slowly, the hand on Jesse's arm an attempt to ground the man who hadn't said a single thing since being brought inside. He has expected something, some sort of protest or half butchered attempt at an explanation. The silence and the far away look in Jesse's eyes worried him. </p><p>He supposed that this was the cook that Walter had exchanged him for. Someone who looked like they had previously sampled the product regularly. He wasn't clean, and judging by the shaky hands he wasn't doing too good either.  Gale sighed and moved to sit up next to Jesse instead. "Drink it slowly and be careful, it's hot." He decided talking like it was a normal night was the best thing to attempt. Hopefully it would break Jesse from whatever this state was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale had not prepared for Jesse to put the cup down gently on the coffee table, on the coaster, handle facing to the left. He didn't know what to do when Jesse stood up, silent and shaking but this time seeming different somehow. He kept sitting when Jesse looked around his apartment and then back at him. <br/>And here was the outburst.</p><p>"You make me tea? I came here to kill you, idiot. I have a gun, I am going to put a bullet in you and kill you. I came here to kill you." Gale remained quiet, carefully watching him and, knowing the gun was on the other side of the room to them and would take a significant amount of time to reach, Gale made a decision. He put down his own cup of tea, ignored Jesse's frantic yells and moved to put his hand on Jesse's arm. He ignored the other man's cheeks turning red and how violent the rant had become. </p><p>"Sit down and have that tea." Gales voice, while quiet, cut through Jesse's rant and he had to catch him as the other man deflated. There was a mumbled "okay" as he helped Jesse back to the couch. "We'll come up with a plan." He said firmly, wanting to say nothing else on the subject until he had to. There would be a good way to end this for everyone. One that allowed Jesse to keep the innocence he had, for Gale to be alive and for neither of them to wind up hurt by this incident. </p><p>Time passed, the two of them sat side by side on the couch, Gale with tears in his eyes, Jesse now openly crying. He couldn't quite understand what he was saying but he caught fragments; Mr White would do this, and he couldn't face such and such after that, something about a brother too in the middle of it all? He watched Jesse stretch his hands, looking down at them like he wasn't attached, like they were foreign to him. So he gave him back his cup of tea, smiling to himself as Jesse started to take small sips of it and slowly relax. This wasn't the same deflating as before, that was a crumble, this was a decompression. Whatever had been going on had been taking its toll on Jesse and Gale was glad that the man was getting a moment of peace. </p><p>"Victor is going to be coming by. If I'm threatened Mr Fring will have sent him." Gale spoke up, breaking the silence. Speaking matter of factly. "I am going to give him the gun but tell him you're okay. You haven't hurt me. You won't hurt me." Jesse looked ready to protest but stopped himself, taking another sip of his tea. </p><p>Gale wasn't sure what would be happening moving forward, but whatever it was he knew that he would speak up for Jesse. He knew his other favourite w w wasn't the man he had previously thought him to be. Especially not if he sent someone this broken to do a task that would shatter him, and did it all so that they could continue cooking and eliminate a problem that wasn't quite there in the way he thought it was. </p><p>Gale pulled out his cellphone, typing a short message to Victor, something to let him know that he was safe and he wouldn't be walking into the scene he was imagining. There wouldn't be red all over the floor, there wouldn't be his music left on playing to an empty apartment, his kettle wouldn't be screaming to be taken off the stove. Jesse hadn't hurt him and he wouldn't now. Gale was certain of it. </p><p>"Things will work out. We will sort this "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of my NaNoWriMo project and also the first time I've written for BrBa or these characters so please be gentle!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>